Nanadul
Nanadul is the Fortran of Devingee. He can make it rain paper, and create lint. When he stared into a mirror, he made 9adul. He's part of the League of Weegees and Chaeskayke, Jr. Army. His brother is Zabedral and his rivals are Ludanan and Lardebaz. His catchphrase is "Press start for psychological damage"; if he says this, or presses the ENTER key on a keyboard / START button on almost any video game controller, this will make a person mentally unstable, or even drive them insane. Of course, he only really uses this as either a last resort during a fight / battle, or just when he's really, really angry. History Nanadul was a successful attempt to create a Fortran-like Devingee clone (or maybe a Devingee-like Fortran clone). He was one of the earliest members of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, after Devingee, Chaeskayke Jr., and Trentonalleo. Oddly, he had a very rapid aging process, aging from early childhood to young adulthood in a matter of a few years. The aging process slowed down somewhat during his adolesence, but was still relatively rapid. This aging was not only physical, but psychological, too, and thus, Nanadul is even less sane than Devingee is. Despite this, he is still able to function properly, and has even become a well-accomplished member of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army and the Republic of Iridea. As with other Chaeskayke, Jr. Army members during the early days of said army, he was prosecuted and often falsely accused of treason against Weegee's Army. After about a year and a half of legal prosecution, the Chaeskayke Jr. army succesfully proved itself loyal to Weegee, and Nanadul quickly became a lieutenant of the Chaeskayke Jr. Army. He eventually rose through the ranks and became a general of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, and after Devingee, Trentonalleo, and Chaeskayke, Jr. stepped down as the heads of the CJA, he is currently the head of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army. Mental State Due to the psychological stress of aging very rapidly, coupled with the fact that he was the leader of an army, it is safe to say that Nanadul is far from sane (in fact, sometimes, he can be downright cuckooish). That being said, via some therapy from various Fortran therapists, he can conduct himself as an adequate leader of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army. Personality and Interests Nanadul, like Devingee, is big into creating Weegees, and is responsible for the creation of over 126 of them, most notably Chardon, Devi, Trento, Douviine, and Devingadudevi. Nanadul, when not leading the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, likes to relax by hunting or fishing for various meats. He often likes to wander through forests and boat down rivers, and has even founded a few settlements on the Chaeskayke, Jr. home planet. Relations Friends *Devingee *Ragameechu *Chardon *Trentonalleo *Zabedral, his brother *Pettume, his adoptive father *Keewee *His various creations *Chrawmawkee Rivals *Ludanan *Lardebaz Enemies *Advertisementgee *Milalleo Gallery imageedit_1_3886018313.png|Young Nanadul 2.0 Young Nanadul.png|Young Nanadul. Nanadul.png|Nanadul before he grew his moustache. Nanadul jumping.png|Jumping. Toon Nanadul.png|Toon Nanadul v1. 9adul.png|9adul Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Category:Fortran Doodles Category:Devingee Clones Category:League of Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Generals Category:Nanadul Category:Insane Characters Category:Crazy weegees Category:Pages with nonexistent links Category:Faketrans